villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PE Proposal: Sigma (Mega Man X)
This proposal is about Sigma What is the work? The Work about Sigma the supreme commander of the Mavericks and the main antagonist in the Mega Man X video game series, serving as the final boss for most games of the series (except for X8 and Command Mission). Who is He? / What Has He Done? Sigma was originally an honorable and selfless leader of the Maverick Hunters, but after his corruption, he became a power-hungry tyrant, although even then, he also genuinely believed that he was doing what was in the best interests of the Reploids. He is proud and typically looks down on others, not hesitating to kill the weak and laughing maniacally at their expense. His previous "protection through aggression" philosophy has mutated following his infection into a huge Darwinism complex, believing that anything that is too weak to progress should be annihilated, a la natural selection. Following his defeat, his further descent into madness transcended death, trying to hold onto any grip in the living world, in any form possible. Amidst his madness, Sigma is a calculating and intelligent individual, and on more than one occasion, turned allies of X and Zero against them, and instigated many of the most destructive events of the Maverick Wars, including the Earth Crisis. Sigma is obsessed with Reploid evolution and superiority, and believes humanity has run its course. Despite his brutal and tyrannical disposition after going Maverick, he still had some reservations, as he noticeably was disgusted with Berkana and the lengths she was willing to go to satisfy her megalomania, to the extent that he even went as far as to thank X for taking her out. Sigma was indifferent to X at the time of his first attack, but in their repeated battles he recognized X as a strong Reploid, and became obsessed to destroy him. On the other hand, despite being enemies, Sigma showed interest in Zero, repeatedly researching about his past and encouraging the awakening of his original nature, and crediting his infection with Zero's virus as the cause of him becoming a Maverick. Mitigating Factors In the remake Maverick Hunter X, however, he was shown to be a far darker and more evil character, where his own depraved actions and motives were simply to cause as much carnage as humanly possible due to thinking that was the Reploids' true potential, and simply being curious about X's potential, believing he could lead all Reploids into a new age. In addition, the Vile Mode and to a certain extent the main game implies he holds absolutely no loyalty to his fellow Mavericks, and thus made his claims of doing his actions for the best interests of all reploids self-serving at best, as he had zero problem with his lieutenants being killed by Vile and even ordered him to take them out beforehand, and he also showed absolutely no sadness at X destroying Velguarder and if anything congratulated him. However, in the beginning of Vile Mode, Sigma when giving Vile the opportunity to leave regardless of whether he'll aid Sigma in his rebellion to defeat X or not specifically states that he "needed a Reploid who can go maverick of his own accord", implying the possibility that Sigma's becoming maverick was not entirely of his own choosing but due to external measures like in the original game. Final verdict I say yes, he is perfect for this. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals